Vendetta
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: [SS.HP.NT] Harry Potter quer vingança a qualquer custo, a um crime que aconteceu há cinco anos. Certamente, para ele, o ditado “o tempo cura qualquer ferida” não valeu em nada.
1. Harry e Tonks

Nome da fic: _VENDETTA_

Autor: _ANTOINE/ANDY_

Pares: _SEVERUS/HARRY_

Censura: _Atenção! Somente prossiga a leitura se realmente estiver de acordo com assuntos de conteúdo maduro. As musas inspiradoras aqui são Alan Rickman e Daniel Radcliffe. 21 anos - sexo explícito._

Gênero: _Angst, Drama_

Spoilers: _Sem spoiler. Fora do cânon._

Resumo: _Harry quer vingança a qualquer custo, a um crime que se passou há cinco anos. Certamente, para ele, o ditado "o tempo cura qualquer ferida" não valeu em nada._

Disclaimer: _Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus. Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest._

HARRY E TONKS

― Eu seguiria aquele assassino asqueroso aos confins do mundo para vingar a morte de Dumbledore se soubesse que era para lá que ele estivesse indo. O troco seria doce e saboroso para mim, me tornaria outro homem, me transformaria por completo, indo contra todos os meus princípios! O porco nojento seria torturado, acabaria com ele aos poucos, bem aos poucos, mostrando a punição certa para o sofrimento que é viver sem Dumbledore. E ele imploraria com todas as forças para que eu desse um fim a tudo... Maldito!

― Harry, querido, esqueça essa história, Voldemort foi vencido...

― Jamais! Dumbledore poderia estar conosco! - era intransigente.

― Eu sei, assim como Lupin e os outros! Eu só não quero ver você sofrer mais. Esqueça isso e comece a viver sua vida...

― Por favor, Tonks, não me venha com bobagens! Não tente me convencer do que tenciono fazer. Não vou mudar de idéia! Eu vou matar o desgraçado, sim!

― Harry - ela tentou uma última artimanha abraçando-o -, já se passaram cinco anos, não acha que é tempo demais para...

― NÃO! - berrou aos quatro ventos, se livrando das mãos dela.

Tonks, apesar de ignorada, não conseguia se zangar com ele, conhecia a história triste e sofrida daquele jovem homem, que fora obrigado a amadurecer muito antes do tempo para enfrentar uma vida que nenhuma outra pessoa jamais enfrentou: ver os entes queridos morrerem nas mãos de um homem poderoso e quase invencível, a quem deveria derrotar para salvar o mundo bruxo.

Harry havia deixado a sala, a porta batera forte atrás dele. Tonks sentou por alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para que Harry se acalmasse, e depois foi até ele. Encontrou-o no quarto, deitado de bruços sobre a cama ainda feita, os braços enlaçavam o travesseiro. Ela empurrou a porta, deixando-a entreaberta, se aproximou da cama e sentou na beirada ao lado de Harry, que permaneceu imóvel. Passou a mão delicada e suavemente sobre as costas dele, acariciando-a por um longo tempo, antes que ele se mexesse e voltasse o rosto para ela.

― Querido - sussurrou, ao perceber os olhos dele avermelhados -, o passado está acabando com você!

― E ainda dizem que o tempo cura tudo - desabafou, deixando rolar uma lágrima.

Ele abraçou a cintura de Tonks e recostou a cabeça sobre as coxas dela.

_Ela só, quando amena e marchetada, saía _

_Dando ao mundo claridade, _

_Viu apartar-se de uma outra vontade, _

_Que nunca poderá ver-se apartada._

_Ela só viu lágrimas em fio,_

_Que de uns e de outros olhos derivadas, _

_Se acrescentaram_ _em grande e largo rio._

_Ela ouviu as palavras magoadas_

_Que puderam tornar o fogo frio_

_E dar descanso às almas atormentadas. _

_Parte de um soneto da Lírica de Luís Vaz de Camões._

_CONTINUA..._


	2. Encontrando Snape

ENCONTRANDO SNAPE

Não importava por onde Harry pisava naquela cidade, Londres o lembrava do assassino de Dumbledore fosse qual fosse o caminho que tomasse, fosse qual fosse a pessoa que encontrasse. E até mesmo os trouxas o lembravam do cretino, porque andavam carrancudos para cá e lá, especialmente quando esbarravam uns nos outros. Entrou num pub qualquer, sabia que não era hora de beber, e beber não lhe trazia muita satisfação, mas queria se livrar dos fantasmas, queria esquecer que nunca encontrara Snape e que viajara muito para procurá-lo, sem sucesso, é claro, sem retornar com a cabeça dele num saco de batatas.

Ao passar pelo balcão, esbarrou num homem cheirando a uísque, por segundos ponderou em se desculpar, mas o homem saíra porta afora tão afoito e rápido quanto quando se esbarraram; viu-o passar do lado de fora através das grandes vidraças, viu quando o homem espiou para dentro pouco antes de desaparecer de vista.

― SNAPE! - esganiçou Harry, correndo para fora do pub.

Seguiu pela direita atrás do homem, dobrou a esquina e pensou tê-lo perdido de vista, mas então, em meio a um aglomerado de trouxas, viu o cocuruto de um encapuzado. Era ele, com certeza! Correu feito louco para não perdê-lo de vista, mas sem muitas esperanças de que conseguiria alcançá-lo - Snape poderia desaparatar a qualquer instante. Na sexta esquina dobrada pelo fugitivo, Harry finalmente o perdeu. Parou apoiando-se nos joelhos, descansando o corpo e retomando fôlego, mas ainda com os olhos na esquina, quando ouviu uma algazarra e pessoas correndo naquela direção. Harry franziu a testa e, especulando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, decidiu ir até lá. Assim que dobrou a esquina, soltou uma alta gargalhada: deitado atordoado na calçada, rodeado por trouxas e milhares de estilhaços de vidro, estava Severo Snape. Abaixou-se, deu alguns breves e leves tapas no rosto de Snape e ouviu alguém perguntar:

― O senhor o conhece? Por Deus! Ele apareceu do nada e nos acertou em cheio! Eram duas grossas vidraças...

Harry entendeu o porquê dos estilhaços e da algazarra, olhou para o lado e percebeu quão aterrorizado estava o homem de uniforme que lhe dirigia a palavra.

― Sim, eu o conheço - falou Harry. - Pode ajudar a levantá-lo?

― Sim, senhor - respondeu o outro prontamente.

Carregaram Snape até um banco, na praça do outro lado da rua, ele continuava aturdido, e como o parque estava vazio, Harry aproveitou e desaparatou grudado a Snape.

Ao aparatar na sala de estar de seu apartamento, Harry assustou Tonks, que instantes depois ficou perplexa.

― Ha... Harry? É... é... o... - gaguejou sem conseguir se expressar, mas ele a entendeu perfeitamente.

― Sim, é ele.

― Mas... como?

― Sorte, acredito.

― O que você vai fazer? Por que o trouxe para cá, querido?

― Tenho muito em mente.

― Harry, eu lhe peço...

― Não vou entregá-lo às autoridades, irão deixar que fuja novamente, como das outras vezes! Vou mantê-lo aqui.

E através de feitiços, Harry trancafiou Snape em um dos quartos.

O primeiro dia transcorreu sem problemas, já que o bruxo fugitivo ainda não estava em sã consciência, mas conforme o segundo dia amanheceu, e Snape se deu conta de que fora capturado, Tonks deduziu que as coisas fugiriam ao controle. As batidas insistentes contra a porta do quarto, mesmo que infrutíferas, anunciavam o quão furioso estava o bruxo aprisionado. Harry não sentia compaixão por ele, e quando o ex-professor de Poções descobriu de quem era cativo, se acalmou surpreso.

― Potter - rosnou sarcástico, a sobrancelha arqueada como de costume.

― Finalmente, Snape, você e eu, frente a frente.

― Não seja estúpido, garoto. Solte-me agora, antes que se arrependa...

― Eu não sou mais um garoto - rosnou Harry -, e você não passa de um velho caquético, asqueroso e covarde!

― Não me chame de covarde, Potter - berrou Snape, agarrando o outro pela gola da camisa.

― Covarde! - repetiu Harry com gosto, tomando os pulsos de Snape e, num solavanco, torceu-os, subjugando-o.

― Estou surpreso, Potter - murmurou Snape, cara a cara com Harry, sentindo o hálito dele -, sua coragem mostra que não é aquele menin...

― Cale-se, seu porco! E afaste-se de mim! - então o empurrou para trás, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão. - Deve ter percebido que não há como escapar daqui.

― Não precisa me elucidar. Termine logo o que começou. Acabe comigo! - disse Snape abrindo os braços, ainda sentado onde caíra.

― Seria muito bom morrer, não é mesmo?

― Então, me entregue ao Ministério.

― Por que o desconhecido é tão amedrontador? Preocupado, professor?

Os dois se mediram. Snape sentou na cama, depois deitou colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, apoiando-a.

― Aí está sua comida, seu calhorda! Contente-se em permanecer vivo - e Harry saiu trancando a porta atrás de si.

_CONTINUA..._


	3. 60 segundos

60 SEGUNDOS

Nos dias seguintes, Harry apenas entrava no quarto, colocava de qualquer forma a comida sobre a cômoda, e saía; vez ou outra Snape o alfinetava, perguntando se Harry já havia decidido o que fazer com ele ou se estava com medo de tomar a atitude certa, como Draco Malfoy. Era irritante o velho Snape.

Mas, então, na manhã do sexto dia de cativeiro, Harry não apareceu para alimentar Snape, o jovem homem fora chamado ao Ministério. Tonks ficou encarregada de alimentar o prisioneiro, e bem o fez na manhã e ao meio-dia, mas na terceira refeição, Snape a surpreendeu. Esperou que ela depositasse a bandeja de mantimentos na cômoda que ficava na parede do lado esquerdo do quarto, e postou-se diante da porta. Tonks, ouvindo o farfalhar de vestes, virou rapidamente para lá com a varinha a postos.

― Senhorita Tonks - sibilou Snape com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

― Não se atreva a nada, Severo.

― Você não tem nada haver com essa história, mulher. Dê-me a varinha e permaneça neste quarto.

― Saia da minha frente se não quiser encrenca. Vá para o lado, vamos!

Mas disfarçando obedecer, Snape a pegou de surpresa: agarrou-a, erguendo o braço da varinha e prendendo o outro às costas dela, mantendo-a presa e imóvel próxima ao seu corpo.

― Se continuar se debatendo vou ter que nocauteá-la.

Tonks gemeu quando ele apertou seu pulso, então amoleceu o corpo. Snape a soltou e ela caminhou para o lado oposto do quarto sem voltar o rosto para ele. Quando finalmente espiou, a porta estava escancarada... Harry não iria gostar nada daquela situação.

Após voltar da reunião, Harry se sentia feliz. Os aurores haviam descoberto finalmente o esconderijo de Snape em Southampton; o Comensal foi delatado por um rapaz que saíra em busca da namorada, que após confessar, envergonhada, que era uma mulher da vida, fugira desesperada. A cidade possuía vários hotéis, e no pior deles, no mais imundo e medíocre - habitado por prostitutas e transexuais, com pessoas caídas pelos corredores, portas de quarto abertas mostrando viciados se drogando, homens agredindo mulheres -, o tal rapaz viu dois homens na escadaria de emergência: um deles era o Comensal foragido, Severo Snape, sendo estocado com frenesi contra a parede, com os braços abertos seguros pelo homem que o ferrava gostosamente. O rapaz saiu arrastando a namorada para fora de lá como se tivesse encarado a morte frente a frente... Enfim, nada daquilo importava a Harry agora, pois tinha Snape bem onde queria, inquietava-se apenas com a hora de colocar seu plano em ação, naquele fim de semana. Mas finalmente Dumbledore seria vingado...

― Não! Não é possível! O que... O que aconteceu? - berrava Harry, já dentro de seu apartamento, fitando Tonks.

― Tudo foi tão rápido, Harry! Perdoe-me.

Estava furioso, não suportava nem sequer ouvir a voz de Tonks, a culpava, não queria, mas a culpava. Bateu a porta do banheiro e enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro, apoiando-se com os braços na parede, deixando o jato de água, cheio de pressão, acariciar sua nuca e costas, como se aquilo fosse lhe animar, como se fosse lhe fazer esquecer de tudo. A porta do banheiro se abriu lentamente, fazendo Harry olhar naquela direção. Seus olhos verdes, não mais furiosos, encontraram os olhos de Tonks suavemente. Ela retirou lentamente a roupa e entrou no banho com ele, abraçando-o por trás. Harry sorriu, a enlaçou também, e sentiu as mãos delas acariciando seu peito, os lábios dela beijando seu pescoço. E gemeu, e sorriu, e gemeu ainda mais quando as mãos dela desceram por seu abdômen e pousarem em seu baixo ventre, onde a intensidade de seu desejo se mostrava pulsando.

― Dora - sussurrou ele baixinho, sorrindo e deixando-se levar pelo toque das mãos dela.

_CONTINUA..._


	4. O bicho vai pegar

O BICHO VAI PEGAR

O hotel era uma verdadeira espelunca. A imundice predominava por todo lugar que se olhasse; não parecia ser limpo há anos, e dependendo do pessoal que ali habitava, limpeza não seria um quesito necessário. Harry subiu ao terceiro andar, parando em frente à porta onde marcava o número 306, mas o verdadeiro número era 309 porque o último algarismo estava caído, dependurado de cabeça para baixo. Com a varinha em punho, não hesitou, pôs a porta abaixo num chute certeiro, revelando uma realidade aterradora e repugnante: Snape, de quatro sobre a cama, sendo cavalgado por outro homem. Os três se encararam.

― Está gostando do que vê, Potter? - perguntou Snape, ao mesmo tempo em que o terceiro homem pulava para fora da cama, vestindo-se apressado.

― Acredite, não me surpreende em nada - rebateu Harry.

Snape, com um eloqüente sorriso e ainda nu, ficou de pé, fitando o jovem parado à porta. O outro homem saiu sem que percebessem, os dois nem deram a falta dele.

― Vista-se!

― Acabou com a minha brincadeira, Potter... - e Snape deu início a um discurso sobre o quão decepcionado estava com a interrupção, mas Harry já não o ouvia, pensava na vingança, nos planos que fizera; pensava na execução do mesmo enquanto observava o corpo despido e encanecido do Comensal da Morte foragido. Sim, Snape iria pagar, nem que fosse a última coisa que Harry fizesse na vida.

― Interessado em mim, Potter?

Nesse momento, Harry voltou à realidade.

― E se estivesse? - rebateu com força.

― Eu diria que talvez já suspeitasse que tivéssemos os mesmos gostos...

― Nós dois? Nunca! - ironizou Harry, segurando com firmeza a varinha. - Mas mate minha curiosidade... O que o levou a tal suposição?

― Bem - Snape se fez de tolo, olhando para cima como se precisasse pensar muito para chegar onde queria -, a estreita amizade com o Weasley, ou o fato de jamais tentar nada sério com a Granger.

― Eram meus melhores amigos! - exclamou Harry.

― Amigos servem para muitas coisas - falou Snape, deixando o final subentendido pelo tom de voz que usou; aproximou-se de Harry, ambos não quebraram o contato visual.

Seria aquela sua vingança? Seria Harry capaz do que pretendia fazer? E surpreendendo-se com a própria audácia, Harry tocou o corpo de Snape, tocou-o entre as pernas, circundando os testículos gentilmente e subindo para o sexo, que dava sinal de excitação. Com os dentes à mostra, mas não demonstrando qualquer sentimento, Harry conduziu sua mão a um compasso ágil; a mão com a qual segurava a varinha foi lentamente baixada e o rosto dele foi envolto pelas mãos de Snape, que tremiam com o estímulo.

― Era isso que ia fazer comigo, Potter? - gemeu Snape, mordendo os lábios, balançando levemente, seguindo os movimentos do outro.

― Na verdade não! - falou e acelerou a carícia, fazendo Snape gemer, fechar os olhos e levar as mãos, automaticamente, ao tórax de Harry, e depois descer até o cinto dele, na intenção de abri-lo. Harry, porém, com toda sua força, impeliu Snape para longe, fazendo-o cair de costas na cama.

Seus pêlos se eriçaram ao vê-lo nu, deitado, subjugado, com o corpo mole, refletindo prazer, as pernas estavam entre abertas mostrando o sexo empinado e duro. Snape queria mais, esperava ser tocado com carícias de uma boca quente e molhada, pediu por isso... Harry, então, o satisfez: o abocanhou. Snape arquejou gemendo alto; seu membro pulsava inconstante, delirante com o calor da língua que o circundava, com a fricção dos lábios e do vai-e-vem frenético, com a sucção extraordinária do outro. Quase gozou, mas Harry parou subitamente, sentindo cada gosto daquele homem se gravando em seu cérebro para sempre, como uma marca feita a ferro em um animal.

― Me chupa! - ordenou Snape de olhos fechados, rosto colado à colcha, os dedos espremendo-a como garras na presa. - Vai! Chupa meu pau!

Harry respirou fundo, tinha o estômago embrulhado, mas não iria desistir. Voltou a sugá-lo vorazmente, enlouquecendo-o com a carícia, metendo-o em sua boca incansavelmente... e então, Snape atingiu o ápice, gozou. Novamente a sensação de que não iria agüentar percorreu o corpo de Harry e assim que abriu os olhos, viu Snape sentado a sua frente, puxando-o para perto, arrancando suas calças e decepcionando-se ao encontrar débil, o membro tão desejado. Snape o encarou desconfiado.

― Eu... gozei - mentiu Harry, soltando um falso sorriso.

― Garoto apressado. Não recebeu o que lhe convém, Potter - respondeu Snape, empurrando Harry para a cadeira à frente da cama.

Mãos firmes tomaram conta do baixo ventre de Harry, depois a língua de Snape o lambeu de cima abaixo, bem que tentara resistir, mas era tamanha a voracidade da massagem, que finalmente Harry teve uma ereção. O outro sorriu buliçoso com o canto da boca e, sem quebrar o contato visual, sugou o pênis de Harry devagar, bem devagar, como se o mapeasse, sentindo todas as protuberâncias dele.

― Que delícia de cacete, garoto - murmurou Snape entre uma chupada e outra. - Vou te mostrar como fazer um homem ficar louco de desejo - e intensificou a absorção até sentir Harry latejar. Então, o chupou novamente com lentidão, lambeu a ponta, depois o engoliu por completo e tornou a refazer o ciclo.

Harry não gemia, não falava nada, mas seu corpo estremecia a cada toque de Snape, e este estava ciente de que proporcionava prazer, mas sabia também que Harry não queria admitir o que sentia: que estava gostando. De súbito, Snape lambeu os beiços e encarou Harry.

― Veja como está bom - afirmou Snape tomando a mão de Harry (que cravara as unhas na cadeira), levando-a ao seu baixo ventre: novamente o homem estava preparado e fazia com que Harry voltasse a masturbá-lo. - Eu vou continuar te chupando, garoto... não quer fazer o mesmo comigo?

― Não! - respondeu Harry afastando-se. Snape o encarou, estava prestes a rosnar algo quando Harry o agarrou pelos braços, virou-o bruscamente contra a parede onde havia uma escrivaninha, fazendo-o bater com força e cair sobre ela.

― Eu sei o que quer - balbuciou Snape, permanecendo do jeito que batera no móvel, fechando os olhos e gemendo baixinho, sorridente com o que estava por vir.

Harry, completamente vestido, fitou o outro, nu em pêlos, apoiando-se o melhor possível nas pernas mal ajeitadas por causa de sua posição - como que se preparando para receber um grande prêmio -, as nádegas e os testículos se mexendo com o pulsar do membro quase explodindo de excitação. O ânus abria e fechava, parecendo uma boca minúscula pedindo por algo saboroso. Por alguns segundos, Harry se masturbou, tornando a ter uma ereção total, enquanto sua outra mão era cheia pelos membros de Snape, delicadamente acariciados. Então, quando sentiu que estava o mais duro possível, Harry meteu-se em Snape, que berrou com vontade. E estocou-o com força, com muita raiva, mas continuava a brincar com o membro de Snape, queria que o homem se subjugasse por completo. A cada embocar, Snape gemia, sentindo por completo o membro de Harry penetrar-lhe. E sentia a mão quente torturando-lhe com breves movimentos frenéticos, com súbitas paradas.

― Potter, me come - suspirava incansavelmente Snape, sua voz trocava de tom sem qualquer controle.

Harry metia-se mais e mais, bem no fundo, como se houvesse um lugar para alcançar; ouvia Snape insistente implorando para que não parasse, mas não conseguia chegar ao clímax. Sentia perder a pouca ereção que tinha, no entanto, concentrava-se, pensando em outra coisa, e voltava a estocá-lo. Não iria pôr tudo água abaixo agora e se rebaixar.

― Acaba comigo - sussurrou Snape, quase chorando de prazer. E então, como se o tivessem ligado num botão, Harry deslanchou.

― Quer mais? Quer que eu meta com mais vontade?

― Quero sim! - implorou Snape.

Harry se empolgou com a súplica de Snape e começou a cavalgá-lo com tamanha intensidade que ele próprio começou a sentir arrepios de prazer. Não demorou a sentir o outro tremer e se retorcer, soltando um ganido baixo, gozando, mas Harry não se deteve, continuou masturbando-o e estocando-o compassado. Snape se agarrou à escrivaninha, segurando-se fortemente pelas beiradas, sua respiração estava pesada, seus gemidos mais fortes e, quando Harry finalmente disse: "Agora, eu vou gozar!", Snape soltou o corpo, deixando-se mole, deixando-se ir e vir, para frente e para trás, conforme o corpo de Harry se perdia na satisfação.

Enquanto Snape se atirava na cama, morto de cansaço, Harry, ainda tonto, o observava se acomodar de bruços na cama e relaxar. Provavelmente dormiria, o safado, acabado com tudo o que lhe acontecera... Mas, para Harry, a vergonha era insustentável, seu orgulho deixara de existir; cambaleando, seguiu de costas para a porta, ainda ajeitando as vestes. Assim que saiu do hotel, desaparatou para jamais pisar lá novamente.

_CONTINUA..._


	5. Pássaro na mira

PÁSSARO NA MIRA

Tonks chegou em casa tarde naquele dia. Os aurores estiveram planejando o ataque surpresa ao Comensal Severo Snape. Harry não aparecera na reunião, Tonks preocupou-se, conhecendo-o bem como o conhecia, sabia que ele poderia ter ido sozinho ao covil de Snape. No entanto, ao entrar na sala de estar sem acender as luzes - porque a lua cheia iluminava de forma bela parte do aposento, fazendo-a recordar de Remo Lupin, que a ensinara a viver -, a silhueta de um homem debruçado sobre o beiral lhe mostrou tristeza à alma. Caminhou até a sacada e seus passos avisaram que se aproximava. O homem a fitou.

― O que aconteceu, querido? - perguntou Tonks, acariciando os cabelos de Harry. - Você foi procurar Snape, não foi?

― Coloquei minha vingança em andamento - respondeu seco.

― O que fez, Harry?

― Não se preocupe, não o matei.

Tonks arregalou os olhos, mas assim que Harry lhe deu as costas, ela soube que nada de mal havia acontecido com o Comensal, porque Harry mostrava-se zangado e cheio de pensamentos.

― Vou tomar banho - ela o abraçou. Quer vir comigo?

Harry, enquanto se livrava dos braços dela, balançou a cabeça negativamente e deixou-a sozinha na sacada, indo atirar-se no sofá. Lá permaneceu até a manhã seguinte.

Quando acordou era quase meio-dia, Snape se sobressaltou. Já era hora de mudar de esconderijo outra vez, antes que o descobrissem ali. Juntou seus poucos pertences, dentre eles importantes pergaminhos, e viu que havia um pedaço de papel dobrado quatro vezes. Enfiou-o no bolso e saiu batido daquele lugar. Aparatou em outro hotel de quinta categoria, hospedando-se com grande facilidade, já que os trouxas adoravam receber pagamento adiantado.

Abriu o bilhete, sentando-se na cama, depois de se arranjar no quarto chulo. Era de Harry Potter.

_Snape, _

_Não há como explicar o que aconteceu entre nós, neste lugar. Era mais do que certa minha vontade em matá-lo. Nunca imaginei que fossemos parecidos em algo. Jamais pensei também que tal coisa pudesse vir a ocorrer comigo, reencontrá-lo e não tomar a atitude que tanto quis tomar: acabar com sua raça. O passado deveria ficar para trás, sempre, e agora ele me persegue mais do que antes, persegue minha mente tentando-a contra o que deveria fazer. Entenderei perfeitamente se não nos virmos novamente, mas ficarei pensando pelo resto de minha vida sobre o porquê do que nos aconteceu._

_Harry Potter._

Depois de tudo o que acontecera, Snape se perturbou com o que Potter aspirava, era certo que o garoto o caçara durante anos a fio, jurando vingança. Por vezes ficara cara a cara com o _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_, mas sempre se bandeou. Snape jamais conseguira se fazer entender a Potter e ao resto do mundo bruxo, mas também não era homem de se entregar, de se rebaixar; se fosse pego era outra história, e mesmo assim, não imploraria por misericórdia, contaria sua versão dos fatos e se acreditassem seria ótimo, se não, aceitaria as conseqüências. Óbvio que sempre fora bom como espião, mostrara isso nos últimos tempos, já que escapara inúmeras vezes das mãos do Ministério. A explicação talvez fosse a de estar viciado àquelas sensações, eram fortes, o coração acelerava, medo e coragem rebatiam-se dentro do peito tentando sobressaírem uma a outra. E essas mesmas sensações apareciam, agora, quando pensava em Potter. O garoto transformara-se em homem, tinha atitudes de um homem, se mostrara surpreendente há dias atrás. Não havia o que especular, era quase inaceitável o que acontecera, era incompreensível, de fato... no entanto, incrivelmente extraordinário. Pela segunda vez na vida, não entendia o que esta lhe reservava. Duvidava veemente que Potter fosse a pessoa naquele quarto, teria que ser uma armadilha, mas se quisesse provar precisaria enfrentar o garoto face a face; dependendo da atitude, até mesmo da cara de Potter, Snape saberia o que era verdade e o que era mentira.

Porém... estaria pronto a aceitar o que estava por vir? Potter sempre fora tudo o que Snape imensamente odiara na vida: arrogante, desrespeitoso e bem quisto por todos.

_CONTINUA..._


	6. Fuga

FUGA

O estratagema fora por água abaixo, tudo em vão. O Comensal não estava mais no decadente quarto de hotel. Outra vez, os aurores precisariam se mobilizar para uma nova caçada. Não fora nada fácil, mas já haviam esquematizado o plano. Uma coruja trouxe a notícia à casa de Harry. Tonks a recebera e a deixara sobre a mesa na manhã seguinte, depois de cumprimentar seu companheiro, que respondera um bom-dia mal e _parcamente_ sem nem sequer lançar um olhar a ela.

Snape, parado diante da vidraça imunda, tentando enxergar o movimento na estrada de barro, matutava sobre o que responder a Potter. Já havia começado o cabeçalho da carta, _Caro Senhor Potter_, mas não o agradava agora, depois de recitar inúmeras vezes a palavra "senhor" antes do sobrenome do garoto. Amassou o pergaminho, e em outro pedaço, escreveu: _Harry Potter_. Voltou a amassá-lo quase que instantaneamente. Escreveu: _Potter_. Parou. Olhou o papel. Encarou novamente a janela suja e deu início ao conteúdo da carta.

Tonks saiu antes sem se despedir. Não havia motivo para tal, Harry mal a olhara, mas mesmo assim sentia-se culpada por não fazê-lo. Olhou uma última vez para a cozinha, onde avistou Potter olhando para o nada, e saiu sem arriscar uma despedida. Assim que a porta bateu, Harry fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e dando graças por Tonks não tem iniciado uma conversa. Não estava com humor para ouvir os conselhos da companheira. E conhecendo-a, sabia que ela não tardaria a descobrir todo aquele plano maluco. Não queria que lhe lançassem olhares piedosos e repulsivos. Mas o pior não seriam as palavras dela e, sim, a mulher em si e no que fazia com ela: o mesmo que fizera com Snape. E foi pensando naquilo, que perdeu a noção das horas e de lugar; perambulou por ruas que mal conhecia até suas pernas doerem e endureceram, e somente então ouviu, ao longe, um relógio dar onze badaladas. Por um breve momento pensou em sumir daquela cidade, daquele mundo. Tomou o rumo de casa, sabia que fugir nunca fora uma grande solução para os problemas, no entanto, Harry caminhava como se esperasse o tempo passar muito rápido, como se esperasse ser transportado para uma realidade completamente diferente.

Entrou no apartamento. Tonks estava de pé, diante da porta.

― Não sei por onde andou ou o quem tem feito, Harry, mas gostaria de saber o que se passa na sua cabeça. Você tem responsabilidades!

Harry soltou a respiração, bufando, fechou os olhos e caminhou para a cozinha. Tonks o seguiu.

― É aquela história de vingança que você disse ter colocado em andamento? É isso?

― Eu não estou a fim de conversar, Dora.

― Hum. Sei - foi ela quem bufou desta vez.

― Estou cansado, está bem? Vou me deitar.

― Tudo bem - ela respondeu, sentindo pena dele, e lhe estendeu a mão: - Vem que eu preparo um banho para...

― Não precisa, obrigado. Vou comer alguma coisa e depois dormir.

― Na sala? - Os dois se encararam. Harry pressionava os dentes. Tonks percebeu que não haveria explicações e muito menos acertos naquela noite, então deu as costas a Harry e foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com o cheiro adocicado de bolinho de chocolate que se misturavam ao delicioso cheiro de café passado na hora. Olhou para a cozinha e viu Tonks saboreando algo. Foi até lá, pegou uma xícara e tomou um café com leite. Sentou diante de Tonks, mas não olhou nos olhos dela.

― Harry - ela deu início à conversa -, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você... mas você tem um emprego, sabia?! Um emprego onde é muito respeitado e admirado, Harry! Pelo amor de Merlin...

Potter levantou a mão no ar, pedindo para que ela desse um basta nas perguntas.

― Oras... você não está nem aí? É seu emprego. Um dos melhores empregos no mundo bruxo...

― Pare, Dora - ele disse com voz forte. Ela se assustou com o tom. Nunca o vira nem ouvira daquela forma. Encararam-se por alguns instantes até Potter baixar os olhos e se levantar da mesa sem terminar o café.

― Aonde vai?

Harry deu de ombros.

― Espero que vá ao ministério, estão procurando você feito loucos! - Mas Harry não respondeu, deixou o apartamento ao som do eco da porta batendo.

Passava das duas da manhã quando Harry voltou ao apartamento. Jogou-se no sofá e olhou para a porta do quarto. Por baixo dela, pela greta entre a mesma e o chão, Harry viu a luz acender por um breve momento e se apagar em seguida. Deu as costas para lá e adormeceu. A manhã mal havia raiado e Harry acordou sobressaltado, uma grande coruja bicava incansável o vidro da janela. Ela tinha na pata direita uma carta. Todo e qualquer sentimento de frustração ou perda, até de desânimo, se dissipou quando Harry leu as iniciais garranchosas no pergaminho. Harry se virou bruscamente em direção ao quarto, a porta continuava fechada; olhou para o balcão próximo a porta de entrada, a bolsa vermelha de Tonks estava sobre ela e o casaco violeta pendia no cabide. Enfiou rapidamente o pergaminho no bolso, pegou seu sobretudo e saiu de casa num risco. Foi parar somente num boteco, numa esquina muito movimentada, a três ou quatro quarteirões de casa. Sentou a um canto mais reservado dos olhares de algum curioso, olhou em volta, conferindo e checando o lugar, e retirou o pergaminho do bolso, abrindo-o rapidamente.

_Potter,_

_É evidente que não só você esteja surpreso com os acontecimentos. Durante os últimos dias só no que pensei foi no que ocorreu. Admito que qualquer fiapo de entendimento me escape por entre os dedos. Não acredito que nos vejamos novamente, primeiro porque não nos vejo juntos, cara a cara, para uma conversa, e segundo, porque não pretendo ser capturado e atirado em Azkaban. Sinto pela situação ter saído do controle, a de agora e a de cinco anos atrás. No entanto, a vida continua para quem permanece nesse mundo._

_Snape._

Harry ficou o dia todo fora, não sabia o que fazer. As palavras de Snape ficaram gravadas em sua mente. Um misto de fúria e nojo o preencheu. Era certo que não seguia plano algum, apenas esboços de uma idéia, entrara naquele jogo de supetão; a palavra vingança era a única imagem que tinha em sua mente, no momento da escolha e agora. Não queria continuar com aquilo, estava perdendo muito, estava se perdendo, mas era obrigado, era obrigado porque fizera a escolha e não queria dar o braço a torcer, nem poderia reiniciar outra vingança. Era uma situação irritante, constrangedora, desgastante e deprimente. Desistir até seria a melhor tacada, livrar-se de tudo e tocar a vida como sempre pensara em fazer, sem esses grandes sentimentos conflitantes, sem essas grandes transições... no entanto, desistir era abraçar o fracasso; era deixar Snape vencer e sair gargalhando, embaraçando-o ainda mais do que já estava embaraçado... era mais: não conquistar a grande vitória sobre o pior homem na face da terra.

Tonks estava decepcionada com o Harry que surgira do nada há poucas semanas. Não reconhecia mais o jovem meigo e atencioso naquele homem que vivia com ela. Também não sabia mais o que fazer para trazê-lo de volta. Já havia tentado várias vezes descobrir o que ele sentia, pelo que ele estava passando. Tudo em vão. Ele se apresentava, a cada momento, mais rabugento e inatingível. Tonks pensava seriamente em resolver a situação de uma vez por todas tomando uma atitude drástica. Pesarosa, mas muito drástica. O Ministério estava recrutando mais aurores, e por ser muito eficiente em seu trabalho, Tonks era uma das pessoas encarregadas pela escolha dos candidatos. Com Harry se afundando em pensamentos de desforra, Tonks decidiu dar a ele uma última chance: voltaria ao covil de Snape no intuito de encontrar alguma evidência mágica que os aurores talvez tivessem esquecido por estarem cegos de raiva, empolgação e pressão. Se encontrasse algo, falaria com Harry e exigiria que os dois juntos fossem atrás do Comensal desaparecido.

Snape vestiu o capuz, fechou a capa, segurando-a para que não abrisse, pois o vento talhava aos poucos, e saiu noite adentro. Dirigiu-se a um parque público trouxa, próximo a um conjunto de prédios de cor terra-cota que formavam um condomínio fechado, e a uma padaria, que dali do banco onde sentara mostrava-se muito movimentada por mulheres e crianças. O frio aumentava rápido, mas as pessoas continuavam num corre-corre frenético, atarefadas, e Snape as observava, atento, esperando a pessoa certa aparecer. Contudo, a noite caiu, a madrugada chegou, e Snape voltou ao seu quarto chulo de hotel.

A ida de Tonks ao antigo esconderijo de Snape foi infrutífera. Não havia nada que pudesse servir de ajuda na busca do Comensal fugitivo. Voltava para o apartamento quando viu Harry adentrando o portal do prédio em que moravam. Respirou fundo, apertou o passo e atravessou a rua.

Harry chegou em casa exausto por nada fazer, por não estar empenhado, junto aos aurores, na busca por Snape, o homem que abalou o mundo matando Alvo Dumbledore. E com a penseira do falecido Diretor de Hogwarts quebrada, foi o fim de qualquer explicação, de qualquer eliminação de culpa ou aplicação de sentença e pena. Ambos perderam com aquilo: Harry Potter e Severo Snape.

Tonks entrou, pendurou o sobretudo e passou por Harry, cumprimentando-o com um breve _olá. _O rapaz respondeu, mas sem muito entusiasmo, e Tonks percebeu claramente o alívio que era para Harry que ela permanecesse longe. Prendeu o choro e saiu da presença dele, trancando-se no quarto.

Outra manhã despontava nublada, outro dia entediante sem perspectiva ou vingança sendo executada. Eram seis horas, logo Tonks levantaria, ele tornou a fechar os olhos e esperou que ela levantasse, tomasse o café e saísse para o trabalho. Mas isso não aconteceu. Eram seis e quinze e nem ao menos a luz do quarto se acendera. Harry esperou mais alguns minutos, nada. Olhou para o relógio e ele marcava seis e trinta. Lançou o olhar para a porta de saída e se surpreendeu. Nem o sobretudo, nem a bolsa de Tonks estavam no costumeiro lugar. Levantou-se e seguiu até o quarto. A porta se abriu quase que sozinha, rangendo um pouco, e Harry percebeu que o cômodo estava vazio... completamente vazio. As portas do guarda-roupa estavam abertas, as gavetas também, mostrando o interior desocupado. Harry caminhou até o banheiro e o balcão diante do espelho não guardava nada além de um pente fino, envelhecido, que provavelmente estava enfiado numa das gavetas ao invés de ter sido jogado na lata de lixo. Foi a vez de Harry respirar fundo. Ele estava sozinho, Tonks o havia deixado sem lhe dar um por quê.

Snape entrou no prédio de luxo nada parecido com o moquiço que habitava, e subiu até o quinto andar, parando diante do número 512. Ergueu a mão no ar, o punho fechado, e hesitou ao bater. Que, diabos, estava fazendo naquele lugar afinal? Baixou os olhos, bufou e voltou pelo caminho por onde viera. Mas então uma mão segurou seu ombro esquerdo, fazendo-o se voltar para ver quem era.

― Queria fala comigo? - Harry foi certeiro.

― Não sabia se me receberia - respondeu Snape. Não estava com vergonha, mas agora se sentia tolo por não ter batido na porta.

― E então? Vamos conversar? - insistiu Harry.

Os dois se encararam, Harry sorriu falsamente e estendeu o braço para que Snape passasse na frente. Subiram em silêncio pelo elevador; entraram no apartamento de Harry e sentaram-se um diante do outro, encarando-se novamente.

― Falou na carta que não nos encontraríamos...

― Eu sei bem o que escrevi, Potter.

― Então...

― Não sou bom com certas palavras, garoto.

― A carta me pareceu razoavelmente bem escrita, você...

― Por favor, Potter.

― Diga simplesmente o que quer. Somente isso, nada mais.

Snape inspirou profundamente e baixou os olhos.

― Eu poderia ficar horas falando - murmurou Snape -, mas somente quero entender o que foi que aconteceu entre nós.

― Entender? O que há para entender? Aconteceu o que deveria acontecer, nosso destino foi unido...

― Destino - Snape, irônico, pausou.

― Minha namorada me deixou. Contei a ela o que aconteceu - mentiu o rapaz, as bochechas avermelharam.

Snape levantou os olhos, cravando-os em Harry.

― Contou a ela? Contou? - Harry pôde ver o espanto nos olhos do outro. - Você me surpreende, Potter, a cada instante.

Harry levantou, observou, por instantes, algo na janela e depois voltou a se sentar, só que desta vez ao lado de Snape.

― Eu não faço idéia de onde estamos indo... a não ser que você esteja armando uma arapuca... mas...

― Também não faço idéia do que estou fazendo, Snape, nem onde vou chegar - Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Snape olhou para a ponta dos sapatos gastos, pigarreou e murmurou:

― Eu jamais pretendi matar Dumbledore.

O sangue de Harry subiu a cabeça. Como o ordinário tinha a ousadia de pronunciar o nome de um bruxo tão bom como aquele sabendo que o matara? As veias do pescoço de Harry saltaram. Mas Snape, absorto, continuava:

― A morte dele foi previsível, inevitável e por conta de um pacto, fui obrigado a executar o plano para parecer estar do lado do mal.

Harry ouvia, as palavras de Snape se misturavam em sua mente.

― A perda da penseira foi o meu fim. E com todos ao meu encalço jamais pude me redimir.

― Pare! - bradou Harry, assustando-se com o seu próprio tom, e logo ajeitou a interjeição. - Não há o que explicar. Não para mim. Não quero mais saber o que é ou o que seria. Eu já nem sei o que eu sou! - Surpreendendo-se ao tomar iniciativa, mas sem interromper o que iniciara, Harry tocou o rosto de Snape ao afastar uma mecha de cabelos que caía sobre os olhos baixos do outro.

Eles se fitaram e Snape se aproximou de Harry, tomando o rosto dele e beijando-o com suavidade. Harry sentiu que iria desmaiar se continuasse, as pernas amoleceram, mas seu cérebro só pensava na maldita vingança. Afastou-se e respirou aliviado, porém percebeu os olhos de Snape sobre si.

― Desculpe. É tudo tão confuso pra mim... eu não sei mais o que sou - disse Harry cabisbaixo.

― Eu entendo, garoto. Sei muito bem como se sente, estar perdido, isolado de todos...

Harry ficou de pé, passou por Snape, mas então se voltou, lançando um olhar pedinte ao outro.

― Realmente preciso de alguém...

― E acha que eu sou essa pessoa? - quis saber Snape desconfiado, levantando-se.

― Não sei - confessou Harry. - Nem sei o que vim fazer aqui, afinal?

― Jamais esperei que nós dois ficássemos frente a frente e saíssem faíscas de nossos... corpos... - Snape parecia constrangido demais para continuar.

― Acha que... nós dois... podemos...

― Eu quero você, Potter - confessou Snape se aproximando. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, piscou lentamente e voltou para perto de Snape. Fitaram-se e se abraçaram fortemente. Harry passou as mãos das costas de Snape para a cintura e depois parar dentro do paletó, tirando-o com rapidez. Em seguida, acariciou o peito de Snape, os ombros e voltou para as costas, apertando seu corpo contra o do outro. ― Com mais calma, garoto, não vou fugir daqui, não enquanto você não terminar seu servicinho - ironizou Snape, passando a língua nos lábios, depois gemendo baixinho.

_CONTINUA..._


	7. Apreensão e ruína

APREENSÃO E RUÍNA

A semana passou. A primeira quinzena do mês também. Era uma tarde ensolarada de domingo, Tonks ouvia música sentada na varanda da casa de seus avós e folheava uma revista trouxa, observando a moda, quando uma sombra tampou a luz do raro sol naquela região.

― Harry - disse espantada, depois de levantar os olhos e descobrir que a sombra era de uma pessoa.

― Oi, Dora - ele respondeu com a voz embargada. Tonks pôde ver certo desespero e uma grande tristeza dentro dos olhos dele. - Eu... preciso de ajuda - continuou, gaguejando, os olhos tornaram-se vermelhos pelas lágrimas que se formavam.

― Ah, Harry! O que está acontecendo? - quis saber Tonks, levantando e abraçando-o, na tentativa de retirar toda dor que emanava dele.

― Estou completamente perdido... sem você...

― Você se afastou de mim - Tonks se defendeu, mas Harry prosseguiu.

― Não quero perder você, Dora. Sei que fui um idiota. - Tonks segurou o choro. - Estou com um enorme problema.

― O que é? O que foi que fez? É a tal vingança? O que você fez? - insistiu, segurando o rosto de Harry.

― Você não vai me perdoar... mas eu lhe peço, por favor, fique comigo; nem que seja como amiga... Já é o bastante saber que não vou perder sua companhia.

― Por Merlin, o que... - ela não terminou a frase porque Harry lhe deus as costas, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e balançando a cabeça.

Ele chorou baixinho, e foi o que impulsionou Tonks a uma aproximação, abraçando-o por trás, causando um forte arrepiou pelo corpo de Harry. Ele, no entanto, não recuou ao toque. O cheiro dela era tão bom, o calor do abraço era um refúgio. Harry se virou, agarrou os cabelos de Tonks e a beijou como jamais o fizeram antes. Quando Tonks se afastou para tomar fôlego poderia jurar que aquele homem não era Harry Potter se não fosse por uma coisa, um pequeno gesto que Harry sempre fazia depois de beijá-la: acariciava levemente, e única vez, o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda.

― Não me deixe, por favor, eu não vou conseguir sozinho - ele suplicou com a mão no pescoço dela.

― Harry, eu não vou te deixar, que bobagem - ela beijou o dedo dele, que acabara de passar sobre seus lábios.

― Sei que não sou nem a metade do homem que foi Remo...

― Não faço comparações entre pessoas, meu anjo. Você é especial em vários sentidos. Só não me deixe de fora da sua vida... eu amo você.

Finalmente aconteceu. O último encontro entre Harry e Snape não foi nem no apartamento de Harry, como o combinado, nem no moquiço de Snape, mas num hotel nas proximidades, o que mudara completamente tudo o que Harry e os aurores haviam planejado. O principal era que o ponto de encontro não ficava longe do QG que os aurores montaram quando Tonks os avisaram sobre o encontro dos dois bruxos que supostamente se odiavam.

O encontro foi demorado para Harry, talvez porque quisesse que tudo aquilo terminasse logo e pudesse enterrar e esquecer tudo aquilo. E não demorou a Snape adormecer, logo depois de consumarem o ato que os havia marcado o encontro. Adormecera porque Potter havia arriscado a vida para conseguir pegá-lo: colocara um pouco da _Poção do Sono_ no chá gelado que costumavam tomar. Se não tivesse feito aquilo, se não tivesse ousado, seria impossível sair do hotel e buscar ajuda.

A penumbra não denunciava, mas o frio era tanto que Snape soube estar numa masmorra. Assim que seus olhos desanuviaram, focalizou quatro homens bem vestidos a sua frente, um deles era Harry Potter.

― Golpe baixo, Potter.

― Cale a boca, Snape.

― Por quê? Não quer que descubram nosso segredinho?

― Já sabem, meu caro. E não me arrependo de nada, pois peguei você, seu calhorda!

― Certo - murmurou Snape.

O julgamento foi mais rápido do que se esperava. Não houve rodeios, não houve defesa suficientemente boa; Snape foi condenado e sua sentença foi Azkaban, mesmo que ele preferisse lutar com mais de dez aurores de uma vez só e morrer. Os aurores, porém, não aceitaram o duelo, preferiam ver o algoz do maior mago de todos os tempos apodrecer no inferno dos Dementadores.

Potter não sentiu pena ou remorso, sorriu feliz com o veredicto, e logo após passarem com Snape pela porta de saída, era felicitado ininterruptamente por sua façanha. Mas o que não sabiam era a verdadeira história - não a que ele inventara ao Ministério, que envolvia Tonks e Snape num caso tórrido apenas para capturá-lo; não sabiam o que a mente, o subconsciente de Harry sabia, e jamais iriam saber que, para capturar Snape, o rapaz tinha mantido relações profundas com outro homem, a ponto do outro querer vê-lo outra vez, e de novo e novamente...

_**FIM**_

NOTA DO AUTOR

_Este foi um breve momento de inspiração "biba" em mim._


End file.
